Prelude to A Nightmare
by Missunderstood Dreamer
Summary: A Young girl has a strange dream about a world that is trapped in Crystal and Darkness. It's up to her to save The Kingdom of Fantasy Falls. But will the Nightmare ever end?... AU HopexVanille FF general /KH first story!
1. Prolouge: What are Nightmares?

_**Prolouge: What are Nightmares?**_

_What are Nightmares? An unpleasant dream? Psychological trauma? Just plain torture? That's what Wikipedia says anyhow, but there is much more to them. There are secret messages hidden behind each and every Nightmare. I learned that the hard way._

_Some say that Nightmares are the god's ways of punishing you for doing wrong, by making you fear. Well, in my case atleast, I hope that's not true. With Nightmares came something for me that I would never trade away or consider torment or punishment..._

_..._**Hope**_..._

**Prelude to A Nightmare**

**by**

**Missunderstood Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 1: Of Rainbows and Sugar

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Of Rainbows and Sugar**_

**note: Vanille from FFXIII is called Vanley in this story(cuz I don't really like her name but I luv the character :D) Also, I don't mind criticism just be carefull. I forgot to mention: AU story and it is a mix of FF general and Kingdom Hearts. Coupling: HopexVanille from FFxiii. Please enjoy. ^^ this is my first.**

**Oh and the story takes place in Finland(a small town called Porvoo). If you know the city and or are from Finland, it's not going to be very realistic because it's still a fantasy story; for example, there's a nunnery(which also serves as a school for girls, so like a catholic school for girls.) The story will also take place in a fantasy world called Fantasy Falls. The three x's shows a difference in time or setting. **

**okay, without further adieu-Prelude to a Nightmare:**

* * *

Oerba Dia Vanille and her father had moved to Porvoo, Finland 10 years ago. It was such a quaint little town with all the buildings close together, the cobble stone roads and the old European styled buildings. It sat newr the river Porvoonjoki.

Vanille, or better known as Vanley, enjoyed the beautiful small town. It was a change from the bustling streets of New York City, a place she dreaded for all of her existence. There were so many things about Porvoo to like-The buildings, the road, the cherryblossom trees in the spring, and, of course, Nakkimakkara or Nakki, the yummy sausage snack.

The thing that Vanley enjoyed the most about her new town was Serah Farron. Serah was an orphan living at a nunnery in town. She showed up one day with no ties to her past except for a broken charm that read "Farron" on it. She and Vanley would become the best of friends...They would also embark on a dangerous journey through Fantasy and Reality...All in a nightmare.

**xxx**

Toivo Estheim always dreamed of the sun. In his world there was no sun. He lived in the fantasy world of Fantasy Falls, where only the moon and stars shined. He spent his life looking over the land from a tall tower of a majestic castle. His family believed that someday Toivo would be King of Fantasy Falls. He grew up dreaming about it.

He didn't have much of a childhood. He grew up locked away from the other children. The only friends he had were in the other nobles' children. His closest friend was his dear sister, Garnet.

When he was eight, Toivo's parents-Lord and Lady Estheim-died. He and Garnet were left alone to care for themselves. That was when the young boy's heart hardened.

**xxx**

"Oh Vanley that's crazy talk, " Serah looked up. She sat down on the large root of the Oak tree, beneath the shade. Her blue eyes were glowing, even though she sat under the dark shadows and away from the scorching sun. Her voice, sweet and low, had a tiny hint of laughter in it.

Vanley smiled. She sat high up in the tree, perched on a long and strong branch. Her small figure was streched out along the branch as she took in the sunlight. "You think, Serah?" She looked away from the sky and down to her friend.

Serah giggled and nodded. She then stood up and whiped the dirt off her skirt. "You just went against everything that Miss Adams taught us."

Vanley smiled and thought back to her previous statement.

_"All things aren't made up of nucleus or cells or muscles! Everything is made up of Rainbows and Sugar!"_

Vanley giggled, "Imagine what Miss Adams would say if she heard me say that!" The two girls laughed on. Quickly, Vanley jumped down from the branch. She landed on her feet and stood tall, like a gymnist who just completed a crazy jump with flips and other acrobatic skills. She smiled, her happy-go-lucky smile, and skipped along with her best friend Serah. The girls laughed and talked on about the school day and all the silly girly things about life.

"Maybe you're right." Serah glanced over to her friend. They suddenly stopped and the goofy expression on Vanley's face dissapeared. Searh began to worry. Did she offend her?

Then Vanley's smile twisted up and she said, "I'm always right, Ser!" The girls threw their heads back in laughter and continued on towards town.

**xxx**

"Sir Toivo Estheim, please stand." Garnet squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, holding the air in. The figure that sat so lazily beside her in his throne stood up. He was tall with broad shoulders. His jaw was tight and strong, lightly bristled with light silvery-blonde hairs. His head was crowned by thick rich lockes of that same silver blonde. His eyes were deep pools of teal green that had deep emotions hidden in their depths. There was no expression on his face, not a hint of anger, happiness or tiredness.

"Yes?" He responded, no emotion in his low voice. "Have I done wrong?"

The serious man who headed the court's face turned up in an amused smile. The emotionless boy's smile twisted slightly upwards in a warm crooked smile. "You have only become the official heir to the throne. Chosen from many likely suitors. You, honorable sir, will take on the throne when I can no longer lead."

"Hopefully not soon, " joked Laris, the humble bodyguard of one of the Counts there. There was a low rumble of chuckles and remarks following Laris's comment.

"That may be sooner than you all think, " a quiet voice spoke. All turned their heads to him, the owner of the voice. It was Count Noctis Lucis Caelum, a tall man with dark spikey hair and amber eyes. Those amber eyes had a strange mix of fear and grief in them as he stood to address the court. "I have terrible news." Everyone shared concerned glances. After a brief and bothersome pause, Noctis said, "It concerns the Black Moon..."

**xxx**

The small European looking town, with cream colored buildings that had tuscan red roofs, was bustling with vendors and shoppers. Many were anxious to get good deals and gifts for the coming holiday. Little tables with exquisite displays lined the streets and people of all ages filled the roads. Aerith Gainsborough stared out the large window of her front store. The door had a sign that read closed on it. She was very dissapointed as people eagerly approached her store but left when they read the sign.

"Where are those blasted girls?" She thought as she glanced at the clock. They were late and she was clearly angry. It was the most busy days in town and the only employees she had were not there yet. "I'll give them 5 minutes and then I cut their salary..."

1 minute. She was getting anxious.

2 minutes. "They'll be here, I know it."

3 minutes. "Where the heck are they?"

4 minutes. "Okay, I think I'll cut 10 gil."

It was almost five minutes when two girls dashed by the window. One, a tall thin girl with strawberry blonde hair and glowing blue eyes, stopped before the window to wave at Aerith. There was an apologetic expression on her face. The other, a spunky red head who wore her hair in pigtails, banged on the door.

"Let us in Aerith, we're on time!" Vanley frantically called in.

Aerith sighed and opened the door. "Hurry up, if your not ready in two minutes then I'm cutting your pay!" Aerith stood by the door, hands on her hips. She watched the girls as they rushed to get the store ready. They threw on their aprons that had their names and the store's name, "Le Shoppe de Flores," on them. Serah dashed behind the cashier and Vanley stood by the front window.

Aerith smirked, "Let the torment begin." She flipped the sign and opened the door as a rush of costumers flooded in. They all had wants and spoke at the same time, frantically searching for the right flower. Aerith devilishly smiled as Vanley, the troublemaker between the two girls, was overwhelmed with questions and demands of costumers. Serah was equally tied up at the cashier.

The day was long but the girls made it through. Aerith gladly calculated their earnings, which was just as high as she had anticipated. "Here's your pay, girls." She handed them each 100 gil. Their eyes glowed at the money.

"Thanks a bunch, Aerith, see you tomorrow!" Serah smiled.

"Yes, and maybe on time too! I know it was your fault Vanley," Aerith replied.

"Hey, it's not always my fault!"

"But it was this time." Aerith glared at the sixteen year old girl.

After a brief pause, she replied, "Yes." They all laughed and said their farewells. Then the two girls walked out the door, meeting the cool autum breeze.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Vanley.

Serah opened her mouth to speak but it was a different voice-a low and husky one-that spoke.

"Serah!"

She looked towards the sound to see a tall blonde man waving at her from the opposite direction. She smiled and waved back. Then she nervously looked back to her friend.

"Go and have fun!" Vanley smiled.

"Thanks," She whispered and quickly hugged her friend. "Snow!" She ran into the arms of the young man. They shared a brief and tender kiss and then began to walk away. Serah turned around and called, "See you at school tomorrow!"

Vanley just smiled and waved as the girl walked off with her boyfriend. "Cute couple." She sighed and walked away.

There were still people on the streets, getting items for free from the vendors as they put their wares away. Some were outside celebrating. Vanley wasn't exactly sure what holiday it was, but she liked it. She whistled a jovial tune as she skipped along the cobble-stone road. The buildings were adorned with festive lights of bright colors like pink or blue. She watched as many happy little couples walked along, kissing and hugging. "I want that." She thought back to her friend leaving with her own beau.

_Maybe everything is made of Rainbows and Sugar._

"If that were true then who needs a boyfriend to be happy!" Vanley wondered outloud. "But still...It'd be nice to have someone to hold you when your cold." She shivered and quickly rushed down the street. She could see her house, just a few yards away...

**xxx**

"I thought you were a goner," Garnett sighed. She finally had a chance alone with her brother. The party was still going on below.

"Please, of course I got the seat." He was leaning against the balcony. His hair rustled a bit by the wind. He smiled as his sister stood beside him. Her long black hair quivered in the breeze and he could smell her perfume and shampoo mixed in a beautiful smell. He was going to miss her and didn't find comfort in letting her go away for school.

"Dalmasca is a safe place. Don't worry so much, brother," She smiled.

He put an arm around her shoulders. "I will always worry." They then embraced. "Do be careful. I will send my guards to Dalmasca with you, to keep you safe."

"I'll be fine. What about you?" She looked up into her brother's eyes.

His expression changed from loving to confused. "What do you mean?"

"Stella Nox Flueret has announced her engagement to Noctis. That doesn't bother you one bit? I know you are lonely since mum and dad died and that you want to take in a wife..."

He broke the embrace and backed away. "I am not in want to take in a wife! I do not care about Mademouiselle Flueret's decision at all. Why take in such a burden?" He faced away from her. Although his face held the expression of anger, his eyes decieved him with pure sadness in them.

Garnet did not fight him. "Well, then I suppose you'll be fine." They shared another hug.

A group of soldiers walked in, led by a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "It is time to go, young miss. Are you ready?"

"I will be once I bid farewell to my brother." Garnet looked into her brother's eyes.

"Be safe and have fun. Send me letters and keep me posted."

"I will and I love you, brother." She followed the group out of the room. Then she turned around and ran into his arms for one last time. "Remember brother, no matter what happens you still have _Hope..._" She walked to the door and exited.

"How can I forget?" He smirked and then turned his attention back to the night sky-specifically the moon. It was full tonight. His thoughts wandered to Noctis and what he had mentioned before.

_Black Moon._

"Could it be?" He looked down at his kingdom, or what would eventually be his kingdom. He had to protect it. He had to stop whatever was coming.

The sad thing is that he wouldn't see it coming....

**End of Chapter 1.**


End file.
